


Never have I ever... Kissed a girl... Just kidding

by orphan_account



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Carmilla RPF
Genre: Canadian Actor RPF - Freeform, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gaywomenchannel, Never Have I Ever, Pillow Talk, RPF, YouTube, pillow talk monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from their day at Adrianna and Sarah's place, Natasha is too tired to return home. She spends the night at Elise's place and they talk over the events of the day and discuss the new things they've learned about each other while filming the never have I ever video. </p><p>Warning:<br/>-THIS IS NOT A CARMILLA FIC<br/>-THIS IS NOT A HOLLSTEIN<br/>-THIS IS A NEGOVANMAN FIC<br/>-Fluff may or may not kill you.</p><p>*before reading this I highly recommend you go to YouTube and look up "Pillow talk never have I ever" watch the extras, Part 1 and Part 2. These videos are where the tags came from.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever... Kissed a girl... Just kidding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the 'Never have I ever' videos posted by the gaywomenchannel on YouTube. So if it gets confusing watch the videos first.

The car ride back to my place was kind of awkward. The silence lingered in the air for the whole 20 minutes.

After filming the never have I ever video, Natasha and I stuck around to hangout with Adrianna and Sarah some more. We went out for dinner and talked about Carmilla and the rest of the cast. They had some questions and we had some answers.

I turn into my drive way and we sit in the car in silence as I put the car in park and shut it off. I looked over to Natasha yawning looking like she might pass out from sleep deprivation. "You can stay the night... You know... If you want to." 

She looks back and smiles that blinding smile. "If it's not much of a bother? I don't want to intrude." 

"Natasha, you're not intruding. You're more than welcome." I smiled and put my hand over hers before pulling away and stepping out of the car. 

She clears her throat exiting her side of the car. "Thanks, I just need to get a few things from my car." She points towards the car and backs away down my drive way.

I smile and make my way towards my front door. 

 

 

 

"So, was that seriously the first time you played never have I ever?" We laughed catching our wine stained breaths.

"That was seriously the first time I've ever played never have I ever." She covered her face with a hand and laughed a bit harder.

It was quiet for a few minutes. We shared some smiles and giggles. But the awkward silence lingered for too long.

I cleared my throat and pulled out my best 'Natahsa impression'. "Elise, you understand that my tongue has been in your mouth.." 

She faked being hurt before falling into more giggles.

"Nat, when are you ever going to let that go?"

"What? It's a good story."

"Oh, so embarrassing me makes for a good story?" She wore that shit eating grin. "Not to mention embarrassing yourself in the process." I pointed my wine glass at her to fill it up some more. She shook her head before filling my glass once again. "You've told that story so many times."

"If it bothers you that much, I'll consider letting it go."

"You'll consider?" I laughed out.

She shook her head 'yes'. "Hey I have an idea."

"Oh great, what it is?"

She pretended to be hurt before getting really close to my face. My heart pounded a bit harder, my breath lingered a bit slower, and my eyes became a bit wider. "Let's play, how many ways to embarrass Elise."

I caught my breath as she sat back and smiled. "Natasha, you know I hate when you get that close to me."

"Only me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say you?" I took another sip. "I meant people.." She made an agreeing hum. "..In general." 

"Right, right." She turned away smirking.

I faked a laugh before getting up. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

 

 

 

"Elise. What's your problem?" I looked at my reflection in the mirror with my hands over my cheeks. I rubbed at my face while making my way to the toilet. I sat on the lid and covered my hands over my face, thinking about the times she's gotten close to me, back in the shooting of Carmilla.

 **** **e13s1. 'The capture scene'** Gosh, my heart was racing. I'll admit it, i was a bit nervous. I'd seen her before we starting filming. We had a moment alone in a corner by the food layout to discuss our lines, but once I saw her open the door to the set with her game face and leather pants, I began to feel a bit intimidated. The whole scene was based off my real emotions. I was actually out of breath, I was actually working up the chills, and for a second I forgot where I was, I was about to kiss Natasha for the first time. And then Sharon barged in shouting her lines and I took a breath. The director, Spencer, called "cut" and Natasha jumped up giving me a high five. There's no shame in saying I checked her out for a second after catching my breath, but the stupid blooper real caught a bit of that.

I scratched my head and took a deep breath.

 **e21s1. 'The fight scene'** I jumped behind Nat-Carmilla to hide from Will and I blurted out my lines before Na-Carmilla grabbed my face and pushed me onto the bed. I remember feeling her lips on my neck, her leg between my thighs. The feel of her body lingered before I had to jump up and finish my lines for the next episode. 

I took another deep breath before shaking my head remembering this next one.

 **e25s1. 'Explaining the giant mushrooms'** I was babbling my lines about the 'giant underground fungus' when Natasha came up from behind me. We locked eyes when she handed me the mug of Cocoa and said "idiots". For a second I felt my stomach drop before spitting out my other lines. Her costume in the episode was one of my favorites. Knee highs climbing toned legs, button up shirt reveling the slightest bit of her chest. I have to say, it was a bit distracting. 

And then the next episode.

 **e26s1. 'Lauras dream'** I hyperventilated. She stormed over spouting Lauras name a few times before placing a hand on my side and a hand behind my head. On immediate touch my breathing irregulated for real. 

 **e28s1. 'Waltzing'** "Partners were face to face. Chest to chest." I mean come on. My blush hit me so fast Natasha made jokes about it after Spencer called cut. "Elise... Red isn't really your color." She smiled and walked of set. 

 **e32s1. 'Mommy Dearest.'** This time, instead of Natasha getting close to me, I had to get close to her. Nerve racking? Most defiantly. I pushed the hair from her face and noticed the slight blush creeping up her neck where the makeup failed to cover. I felt terrible for watching Natasha break down. It was part of the script and all. But it hurt me none the less. And then... "Catch." Her arm wrapped around my waist and arms. It felt nice. Warming. 

 **e33s2. 'Cheek kisses'** I think the title I've made up speaks for itself. I got butterflies feeling her soft cheek against my lips. Even for a second. I squealed outside of the door, where no one could hear/see me, after hiding my pathetic smile running out.

 **e34,35,36s1. 'When every Creampuffs heart failed'** I was trembling. I couldn't catch my breath. We had to retake that scene several times. Although I could see Natasha standing behind the camera in the background, I broke. I could see her trying to stay content herself. I could tell it was hard for her, which only made it more difficult on me. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life, even though it had been a few weeks of knowing her. We only shoot for 4 days. But those 4 days helped me find myself, helped me find Nat. Episode 34 was my least favorite. Laura started her vlog sad because of the last video, but she ended the video broken. I ended the video broken. "Yeah, almost everyone." Spencer called a sad cut. Everyone was silent. I broke into a tremble and Natasha ran onto set to topple over me in a crushing hug. "Elise, Elise, it's not real. It's ok. She's not dead, you know that." I sat there hiccuping into her hair and hugging her close. The rest of the cast and crew had scattered to get ready for the next episode but we sat there. And then finally episode 36. Do I need to talk about it? Oh gosh it's so embarrassing. To keep it short, I lost my breath, forgot my lines, and giggled like a child in excitement. My arms filled with goosebumps and my tongue tasted like mint gum after the amazingly amazing kiss. Of course she prepared herself. It was real. I felt something, I just hope she did too. Nat and I had the idea of holding hands behind the pillow, in hopes of crushing the little Creampuffs hearts. From the feed back we got, it was a nice plan.

 **'The Christmas Special'** Oh... My... Gosh... It was painful to film. Very fun, but very painful. So much fluff packed into one episode. Reading the script, I thought I might explode. I texted Natasha right away asking if she'd read it and all she replied with was a gif of Carmilla pulling one of her smug grins. For one, she looked absolutely adorable in her grumpy cat Christmas sweater. Our faces were pretty much centimeters apart the whole episode and her arm was wrapped around me for some part of it. And when I felt her smile into the cheek kiss my heart melted. We had just finished filming the special the week before so everything was still fresh in my mind.

Thinking about it now, every moment we had during Carmilla dragged on to the outside world. I picked up on a few of Laura's quirks and so has Natasha. "Holy shit, Nat."

 

 

 

I made my way back to the living room before wetting my very red, very warm face.

I sat down taking a sip of the vintage wine Natasha brought with her. "Natasha, remind me again why you had red wine in your car." 

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared. I also have a backpack ready to flee the country if I needed to." We both laughed again.

"For what? In case your gypsy, criminal family decides to black mail you for something?" Natasha chokes taking another sip. I giggle and shake my head. "and where did you get this wine?"

"I have my methods.. And hey.. Don't dis my crew." I hit my hand over my head and smiled to myself. Carmilla reference? "You might wake up on a farm in the middle of Pennsylvania. I might just take my uncle up on his offer."  

"You're uncle offered to deport me to America?"

"Not you specific." She took another sip looking left to right.

"You really are something else.." I took another sip too before getting up to poke at the fire threatening to sleep on the wood. The fire place lights up my living room and half way up my stairs. It's nice.

I felt the warmth hit my face as I bent over getting too close. 

"Hey Elise, do you mind if I play some music?" I turned to see Natasha clearing her throat and looking away to find her phone.

I shook off the blush creeping up her neck and continued poking at the sleepy fire. 

"Go for it." I replied.

"Any song in particular?"

"No, whatever's fine."

"I'll just shuffle."

"Sounds good."

I heard the music playing in the background and Natasha cleared her throat again. 

'Love me like you do' By:Ellie Goulding

I smiled a bit and took my seat back on the floor between my couch and table. Natasha sat down with a yawn and a chill crossing her arms over eachother.

I rapped my blanket around her and pulled her closer. I let my arm linger around the small of her back for a second.  Things got really quiet. 

_I'll let you set the pace, cause I'm not thinking straight. My heads spinning around, I can't see clear no more._

I took a deep breath watching as Natasha mirrored my actions looking at my lips.

_What are you waiting for?_

Right. I remembered where we were and what we were doing and who we were _._

We were in my living room, we were drinking wine and having a good time discussing the early days events and we were friends. _Friends_. Fuck, that word hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do._

Fuck. I love her don't I? I took my hands away and took another big sip, finishing the glass _._

_Touch me like you do tou-tou-touch my like you do._

I shook my head and looked at Natasha through the corner of my eye as the song died down _._

_What are you waiting for?_

She had her head in her hands shaking it. Then she took a deep breath.

"So..." She laughed out a little. "The day wasn't a total bust huh?"

I bit back a smile remembering the awful amount of flirting we did. Well.. The awful amount she did. I cocked my neck to the side completely ignoring her question. "Do you think Laura and Carmilla are going to sleep together?"

Natasha looked at me dumbfounded. "I'm pretty sure they already are." She finishes with a wink and a smug grin.

"You think if they were real people they would already be sleeping together?"

She looked down "Laura, they're in love."

"Natasha..." I looked at my hands.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"You called me Laura." I looked back at her.

"Oh did I? I'm just so tired I-"

I took her hand in mine. "It's ok.. Carmilla.." I laughed to myself. She faked a laugh but I shrugged it off and released my grip.

"Listen, I love their relationship ok? I'm very passionate about Laura" I smiled and blushed a bit. "She so strong, and so caring. And she's so driven and determined and smart. I admire her.. I really do. Just like you." She sighed and nudged my leg. "I think it's time we head in." 

I was lost in her words. Lost in another universe. I looked over to the cable box. 

" _Huh_.. 1:35am.." I looked back to her and laughed as she finished her glass. I shook my head and tried changing the subject. "Why is it that every time you spend the night, we end up going to bed after midnight?" 

"Don't know. Maybe it's because we like each others company so much." She smiled a genuine sweet smile.

My heart melted. "Guess so." I said to myself as she walked to my staircase before looking back. I smiled looking at her again and she smiled back.

 

 

 

 

We've always had tension. Ever since she walked in to the Carmilla auditions room.

In one of my interviews I mentioned originally auditioning for the part of Carmilla Karnstein. Funny how things work out huh?

She sat across from me in the small beige room looking over her script with her leg crossed over the other. She distracted me for a good 5 minutes before she looked up and smiled at me. I remember blushing down and reading the same line in the script over and over. "I'm your new room mate, sweetheart."

She sat down beside me once the girl sitting to my right went in for her audition. 

"Hi."

"Oh, uh, hi." I pulled my hair from the right side of my shoulder to the other side. 

"You don't strike me as a Carmilla."

"Oh really? And who do you suppose I would be better off playing?" 

"You seem like a Laura to me. Maybe an Elsie." 

"A Laura huh?"

"Orrrrr- an Elsie."

"What? You don't think I'm bad ass enough to play a hot lesbian vampire?"

"That and your height."

"and now you're making fun of my height?" I smile but huff with a sad breath.

"Hey, hey, it's cute. You're Laura sized." She huffs and starts to fan herself with the script. "Besides, I'm totally going to book this role." She held the cocky grin until her name was called. "See you next time." She walked off with a sway to her hips. I raised my eyebrow in response and watched her walk away.

 

 

 

We went to sleep last night happy. A bit drunk, but happy. 

I woke up curled into Elise's back. I smiled while my eyes remained shut. I'd like to stay this way for a while. 

Some time had passed while I lay still, arm wrapped around the small of her stomach. I felt her shift a little and saw a smile creeping from the side of her cheek. 

"Mornin'."

"Good morning!" She turned to face me. I lifted myself onto my elbow and rest my head in my hand. 

"Thanks for letting me spend the night." I smiled.

"Nat, I told you yesterday. It's no big deal." She looked up into my eyes. I hadn't realized how close we were until this moment. My smile died down as I looked at her lips. I watched her bite her bottom lip while looking at mine. My breath caught in my throat as I licked my lips. Elise shifted until she was closer and level with my face. I parted my lips and gulped silently. We got super close in a slow amount of time.

Her phone went off and I huffed rolling to my back. She sighed reaching back to grab her phone. 

This has been happening a lot lately. We always get really close, and then it doesn't happen. It should be so easy. We already kissed. I mean, it was acting, but it was a kiss. I really kissed her. None of that fake no tongue crap. I let my body take over my mind and actually kissed her by mistake. Was it a mistake? I didn't regret it.

"Hello?"..."What time?"..."Sure, no problem."..."Yeah, see you then."

She shifted to lay on her back with her arms cradling her head. "I have to go to work at 11. Denim flaked out again, so I need to step in and replace her shift." 

"Ok. I'll talk to you later I guess." I got up and gathered my clothes.

"No breakfast?" I looked over to her. "We could go grab something before I go to work.

"You asking me out on a date?" I smirked. 

"Don't be cocky." She laughed getting up and stretching. "I'm only offering because I know you don't like my 'all organic, all veggie, diet'.

"Ehh, I could go for some bok choy right about now."

"Don't be a bitch Nat." She nudged my shoulder before walking passed me into her attached bathroom.

"I'm being totally serious." I leaned outside the door and crossed my arms. "I haven't had me some grub from Elise Bauman in quite some time."

"That's because whenever I offer, you make fun of me." I hear the toilet flush echo throughout the bathroom.

"I think the words you're looking for are 'respectfully decline'." I smile to myself as I hear her burst out in a laugh before turning on the sink.

"No seriously, cook for me. I'm not in the mood to drive."

"Not in the mood or too l-" She opens the door and stops short inches away from my face.

My grin fades as yet again, were inches apart. But this time its my asshole stomach growling that interrupts us. She clears her throat and continues walking passed me. I huff and cross my eyes before following her down into the kitchen.

 

 

 

I prop myself onto the counter next to where she's already preparing something green next to some sort of bread with multiple different shades of brown. 

"Natasha... Ass... Off..." 

"Germaphobe." 

"Narcissist." She bites back.

I cock my head and step closer. "Pescetarian." 

She turns towards me. "Gypsy."

I cross my arms and smirk. "Gnome."

She steps closer and points her finger. "I may be a gnome, but I can still kick your ass."

"You got me there." I call defeat and back up raising my two hands. "I'm not the best at preparing food-"

"Yea, I noticed." She smiled going back to her chopping of the greens and lip biting.

I faked a shock. "Ouch, Bauman. I was going to offer help." I find it cute when she bites her lip. She does it when she's nervous or if she's really concentrating on something.

She giggled. "You want to help me?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Maybe now I don't want to." 

She laughed a bit harder. "No, I said I would make you food and I will. You will sit and wait."

I turned to sit on the bar stool. "Ouch." I turned back around to Elise holding her bottom lip. I rushed over and removed her hand from her face, replacing it with mine.

"You got a little something on your..."

"Remind you of something?" She laughed out.

I shook my head and giggled in response before grabbing a napkin.

"Is it that bad?"

I caressed her face with my left hand and wiped her lip with my right. "Its not too bad. You should really stop biting your lips."

"Yea I know." 

"Shh, stop talking." Now I had to wipe her top lip. "Gosh you really did a number on yourself Elise." I concentrated on her bottom lip before I realized she was paying attention to mine. I looked up quickly and then did a double take back to her eyes. 

"Isn't this the part where you kiss my cheek and wish me a marry Christmas?"

"It's not Christmas yet." I grabbed her face and closed my eyes. I'm not waiting for another fucking distraction. Our lips met, followed by our tongues. She moaned into my mouth and moved her hands to my hips. She pushed me back to the island counter. I rested easy on the edge while I tangled my hands in her once straight her. The sun light from her backyard shined beautifully on us through the window. I pulled away quickly catching my breath. "Sorry... I just couldn't wait for another interruption." "Well, don't stop now." She pulled me back in and moaned upon touch. I pushed her back so that I could sit her on the counter next to the food. Her feet dangled for a little while before wrapping around me bringing me closer. I leaned farther into her placing my hands on either side of her to balance myself. She moved her hands to wrap around my neck. She backed up a bit and I followed her climbing onto the counter. My legs straddled her hips as I pinned her against the wall.

I moved a hand behind the small of her back and pulled her closer. She closed her arms tighter so her biceps touched my cheek bones and her wrists criss-crossed above my head.

I was in another universe. Whatever Elise was doing with her tongue was sending me out of this world. So far out I didn't have control of my body. Elise moaned as I felt where my hands where.

I backed up. "Oh Jesus I'm sorry." I moved my hands away from her chest and wiped my mouth sitting up.

"wow. Heh. That was." She shook her head looking for words. Then looked at me. "Why did you stop?"

"well because.. My hands, they were uh.." 

"Where they were suppose to be." She grabbed my hands and brought them back to her chest. 

I smiled like a 13 year old school girl before diving back into her lips and resuming my kneed on her breasts. We mimicked each others moans as she grabbed my ass through my pajama pants. I moved my hands down and under her shirt while moving my hips back and forth against her thighs.

"Natasha?" She mumbled against my lips.

"hmm?" I mumbled back.

"Na-Natasha.." I backed away pulling my arms back. 

"Di-did I do something wrong?" 

Elise giggled. "No- no you're doing fine... It's... It's just my neck-"

"Be my Laura.."

"What?"

"I want you.. To be my Laura Hollis."

"Wh- (she giggles) what is that suppose to mean?"

"Be my rock." I kissed her jaw. "Be my soul." I kissed her cheek. "Be my heart." I kissed her lips."

"Only if you promise to be my Carmilla Karnstein.."

"Be a useless vampire, without any authority or worthiness in life? Agreed."

I smiled and climbed off of her carrying her with me to her bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughs when we reached the bottom of her stairs.

"You're not going to work today."

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me for any mistakes, I wrote this very late. And should I continue it?


End file.
